


next step

by shchi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Don't copy to another site, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shchi/pseuds/shchi
Summary: Annie overworks herself during the recording/song writing process. Much to Pieck's delight, she has decided to record an EP, not a full length album.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Pieck
Kudos: 8





	next step

It was later than she would have liked by the time she got home, shutting the front door with her foot as she shoved another handful of McDonald's fries in her mouth to have a free hand to try and lock it. Kicking her shoes off, she left them where they landed, waiting to trip her in the morning. Dropping her keys on the table, she went up the stairs.

"The traffic's awful," she said as she walked in the bedroom, finding her girlfriend sleeping (with the TV on) in amongst a laptop, guitar and various pieces of paper, making her roll her eyes; although she was happy she wasn't still awake working, she wished she didn't fall asleep because she had overworked herself. Pressing the home button on her phone, she saw the time and set her phone down on the bedside table. She didn't dare touch the laptop, but picked up the guitar and put it leaning against the wall and collected the papers up and tucked them inside the notebook they had come from, which she had found under the guitar.

She got changed and crawled into bed next to her, staring at the TV which had nothing but the news on by this time. Even after the album was written and completed, it wasn't like they could take a break, having to practice performing the songs, plan and record music videos for the singles, create a set list, do interviews, go on tour, come back and start the next leg of the tour, fit in festivals in between tour dates.

She really wouldn't mind doing what the two of them did once on the local pier, sit and perform until people recognised them and joined them. It was just relaxing, just having an acoustic guitar and sitting down with some fans. It actually felt like they were connecting with them which they couldn't do at concerts. They didn't have the opportunity to be so close to them and ask them questions and share stories.

Another thing she enjoyed doing had nothing to do with music at all. She did enjoy just watching sitcoms with a glass bottle of wine. Granted, the two of them did end up falling asleep in the middle of some of them, having stayed up far too late. That was why they could never do movie marathons or binge watch TV shows, although Pieck was quite proud they had managed to get through the first season of Game of Thrones in two days, Annie only watching it to keep her quiet, and for the dragons that appeared at the end of episode ten, that kept her interested enough for the next two series, losing interest when the dragons were no longer little and cute.

She flinched when she heard Annie speak, not realising she had woken up.

"How long have you been back?" she asked as she sat up.

"Ten, fifteen minutes probably? I didn't move your laptop so don't kick it off."

Annie moved down the bed and picked it up before sitting back down, turning it on again. "I've got one song finally put together. I mean there's still the other two I'm still working on there, but I fell asleep. I don't think I'll make it an album. Yeah, an EP doesn't seem as good as an album but I'm fucking exhausted," she laughed at the last sentence.

"We don't have to tour for an EP either," Pieck smiled. "Fry?" she offered as she handed her her fries from earlier.

"Um, yeah, sure. Didn't know it was 24 hours."

"It's not."

She laughed, confused at how she even got them in the first place. "So how did you get them?"

"We don't speak of that. Show me your song then," she moved closer as she ignored answering her question.

"I was thinking we should take a hiatus from touring too," Annie said as she pressed play.

Cupping her cheek, she kissed her, smiling as she pulled away. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."


End file.
